


Vision's Emotions

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, JARVIS - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, No Sex, No Smut, One-Sided Attraction, POV Vision, Sad Ending, Sad Vision, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Spoilers, Telekinesis, Unrequited Love, Vision - Freeform, Vision Feels, Vision learns pain, Vision learns to feel, Vision loves Wanda, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, human/nonhuman, maximoff, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vision was not made to feel. He was, after all, not human.<br/>However, Wanda Maximoff teaches him how to enjoy and appreciate life...and also how to feel pain.<br/>(A short Scarlet Vision drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vision's Emotions

Vision was not made to feel. He was, after all, not human. He had no beating heart, no need for sleep, no need to eat.  
However, he had met a woman just as bizarre as him.  
Wanda Maximoff had changed Vision. He began to...feel. That was something he hadn't felt until after he saved her life at Sokovia.  
Maybe it was their similar strangeness that allowed Vision to experience things and...feel things he never thought were possible.  
Whenever Wanda would cook, he would observe her as she would, maybe help if she let him, and would watch her eat. Vision was at ease knowing she was taking care of herself.  
When Wanda would sleep, sometimes Vision would faze into her room when he was sure that she would not notice. He would first observe her for short periods, undisturbed and at peace. However, since Vision could not sleep himself, he had begun to watch her sleep all night, a tiny smile growing on his lips as he watched, undisturbed.  
When Wanda’s heart took a beat and she would take a breath, Vision would listen, inquisitively.  
Her chest would rise and fall, ever so gently with every new inhale and exhale. Over time, Vision had learned to mimic the motions of her body in breathing to appear more human to her. He wasn't sure if he noticed, but he tried his best.  
Oh, and Vision had absolutely enjoyed hearing Wanda laughing, especially when she would blush as she would do so. Vision found it to be so endearing…‘cute’ was the term the other Avengers had used for Wanda. Cute, however, didn't seem like the right term to use. Wanda wasn't cute, but beautiful didn't seem like the right word to use for a woman like her either, as it sounded promiscuous.  
Striking. Yes, that seemed more like her. Wanda was striking and lovely. Vision appreciated and loved her in an innocent manner.  
Wanda was the only person who made him feel such emotion, and he didn’t know what to do sometimes…

He was not made to feel, to be anything more than a vessel...a puppet to the stone in his forehead.

Yet he did…  
And he felt for Wanda.

Prior to the war, Vision had even learned to listen. Wanda would tell him about the terrible things she had experienced prior to joining the Avengers. Vision would listen and put his arm around Wanda is she would allow him, and he would wipe her eyes like he had learned that humans did. Wanda always told him he was the only one who knew her secrets.  
Vision was...happy. He didn’t know he could feel happiness until he made Wanda smile.

That changed when the Sokovia Accord came to them.

Vision stood for life, and he and his allies all knew that Steve Rogers was making a huge mistake by not deciding to sign it.  
But Wanda did not see his side of the situation.  
Wanda shared Steve’s point of view, and like that, Vision learned how to feel anger. Soft anger.  
He didn’t show it, not even when Wanda hurt him wish all the power she had, sending her to the center of the Earth. Her actions did not anger Vision...it was her ideology. She thought that having a dangerous man on the loose was going to help the Earth and the Avengers.  
Vision knew in his heart that it was wrong. Maybe Tony had programmed JARVIS to think like him, but Vision also knew right from wrong.

Vision had only ever felt pain once.  
It was watching Wanda fight alongside his opponents, and fighting him and his allies. She knew full well that fighting against Vision would have terrible consequences, and she did it anyway.  
Vision’s ability to process the feelings she had created in him were overcome by pain.  
And though he didn’t hurt her, he felt terrible as she had to fight against him.

And catching her in his arms once the war ended only intensified his pain.

Vision lost Wanda…  
The one person he had learned to be human from.

Vision shouldn’t had learned to feel...but Wanda taught him feelings...she taught him love…

Vision loved Wanda.  
It took him so long to understand that.

But only after he was convinced he would never see him again…

And he felt nothing but pain...numbing, cold pain...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first Scarlet Vision fic!  
> ((I am aware it is not perfect, this is my first attempt at writing this couple, please don't be too harsh *.*))  
> Leave a kudo? Comment? Both? I appreciate them! <3


End file.
